1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automotive and computer accessories, and more particularly to a portable laptop computer workstation adapted for use in a vehicle by the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle armrests and vehicle consoles of interest in the parent application, of which this application is a continuation in part (Ser. No. 09/159,981), are structures located intermediate the left and right front seats of an automobile for passenger comfort, convenience, and safety. Some include a beverage container holder. Others are outfitted with a change holder, cassette holder, storage compartment, and so forth.
Although they can be somewhat handy, existing armrest and console structures can also be somewhat complicated, expensive, and limited in functionality. Thus, a need exists for improved accessories of this type. Vehicle manufacturers and owners seek better designs and some way to conveniently and inexpensively retrofit existing vehicles.